Le parrain
by mangafana
Summary: UA yaoï DxH c'est l'histoire de Draco, qui fait parti de la mafia, mais il ne fait pas toujours bon être homosexuel dans la mafia, ça peut créer des problèmes. Surtout quand on tombe sous le charme de ... Voilà, a vous de découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Parrain.

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques persos.

Bonjour, comme d'hab', j'ai fais cette fic pour me divertir et j'espère qu'elle vous divertira aussi. N'hésitez pas à me reviewver si vous aimer. Merci et bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco avait les deux mains attachés en l'air par des chaînes, il était torse nu, et portait un simple pantalon de pyjama noir. Il était seul au beau milieu d'un hangar et regardait des gouttes de sang s'écraser sur le sol. S'était son sang, qui dégoulinait de son visage tuméfié et sanguinolent. Son dos n'avait pas été épargné non plus, il portait les traces des coups de poings et de chaîne qu'il avait reçu. Il avait du mal à reprendre le dessus, il n'arrivait pas à sortir des brumes de douleur que fabriquait son cerveau. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, laissant peser tout son poids sur ses poignets. Il refaisait le bilan de ce qui l'avait emmené à se trouver dans cette situation et, même s'il souffrait en ce moment, jamais il ne le regretterait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il était en boite avec deux de ses amis, Pansy et Blaise, et il s'amusait bien. Ils étaient dans une des boites appartenant à son patron et en ce moment, il regardait les danseurs sur la piste de sa table au balcon en buvant une tequila. Il venait de s'assoire après avoir dansé pendant presque deux heures avec de superbes nymphes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'il les mettent dans son lit. Il était beau, bien fait, sur de lui et riche, en plus d'avoir une situation enviable dans la "famille" d'un parrain notoire. Il était jeune et avait les dents longues, il avançait rapidement dans les échelons et n'avait pitié de rien. Il était le parti idéal. Mais une chose le gênait, un secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne, pas même à ses deux meilleurs amis. Une chose qu'il trouvait honteuse et qu'il n'osait pas révélé au grand jour et à haute voix.

Il ruminait ses sombres pensées en regardant la piste de danse quand un couple attira son attention. Il se pencha en avant pour mieux voir. Blaise, voyant son ami absorbé, se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Draco et siffla en regardant le couple.

"Et bin dit donc, quel canon …

-Ouais, bien d'accord.

-Dommage qu'elle soit prise visiblement …

-… ouais, dommage" déclara Draco en détournant les yeux. Il continua la conversation avec Blaise mais son regard dérivait tout de même souvent vers la piste, vers le couple, vers ce beau jeune homme …

Depuis presque deux ans, il s'était découvert une très grande attirance pour les hommes mais il s'était toujours refusé à accepter ce penchant et à le consommer.

Pourtant cet homme l'intriguait, l'attirait, les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, un corps fin, menu, plus petit que lui, … soumis … chaud … avec une odeur agréable … houlà, il s'égarait … Cet homme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Dommage qu'il ne puisse se le permettre. Il n'était pas bon être homosexuel dans la mafia, c'était un coup à se faire battre, tuer ou encore à servir de jouet à d'autres refoulés.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul homme dans la mafia qui criait haut et fort son homosexualité, et c'était son patron. Cet homme était un vrai paradoxe. Il dirigeait une association mafieuse et faisait du trafic (mais jamais d'être humain, c'était trop dégradant), il mentait à l'état et à ses associés, il faisait un peu d'extorsion, du chantage, il commanditait des situations extrêmes pour des mauvais payeurs mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'impliquait ouvertement, seuls ses associés l'étaient, Draco compris. Et donc, cet homme qui faisait vraiment des choses horribles, était ouvertement homosexuel, il chérissait son époux, il lui était toujours fidèle et ensemble, ils avaient adoptés le fils de leur meilleur ami qui était mort tragiquement avec sa femme. Son patron était vraiment bizarre mais il l'admirait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco était vraiment excité, pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour la "famille", il rentrait dans la maison du boss. Pour lui, c'était la consécration de son travail, c'était le signe qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il avait mis son plus beau costume, c'était gominé les cheveux et brossé les dents trois fois.

Il attendait dans un salon d'attente. Sur le chemin, il avait croisé plusieurs personnes, sans doute des employés de maison, et quelques gardes. Enfin la réunion commença. Elle dura presque trois heures et quand Draco en sorti, il avait bien transpiré mais était fier de lui, il avait bien participé et lancé quelques idées intéressantes. Il enleva sa veste et la mis sous son bras, desserra sa cravate et défit les premiers boutons. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et soupira, satisfait de sa journée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la sortie de cette gigantesque baraque. Au détour d'un couloir, Draco stoppa net son avancé devant la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce jeune homme qui l'avait tant fasciné en boite se trouvait là, juste devant lui, il lui était passé sous le nez et avait disparu au croisement le plus proche, sans lui adresser un regard. Draco, littéralement sur le cul, essaya de suivre le jeune homme mais quand il atteignit le croisement, il ne le trouva pas. La vision de rêve avait disparu. Déboussolé, Draco reparti en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le revoir le lendemain quand il reviendrait pour une réunion avec le boss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La soirée de Draco fut vraiment merdique, il était sorti en boite pour se détendre mais la vision du jeune brun l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à draguer correctement, le privant de son coup de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit chez son boss, un peu énervé, et participa à la réunion. A la fin de celle-ci, un des plus vieux associés du boss lui demanda :

"Alors boss, comment va poussin ses temps-ci ?

-Oh, merveilleusement bien. Hier encore il nous a ramené une bonne note de l'école, je suis tellement fier de lui, il est si intelligent, et plus il grandi plus il devient beau, c'est incroyable et …"

Et voilà, c'était parti, on l'avait pourtant prévenu que le boss était gaga de son fils … vraiment dingue. Il faudrait qu'il pense à éviter de shooter dans les mômes qu'il verrait dans la maison, lui qui abhorrait les enfants, ça serait dommage qu'il fasse "par inadvertance" des dégâts irréversibles au gamin du boss, sous peine de se retrouver aussi avec des dommages irréversibles. Merde, sale journée.

"Et aussi, la dernière fois, avec Mumus, on était aller lui acheter des vêtements et il boudait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir lui-même, tu aurais vu sa tête, s'était hilarant. Mais il faut dire ce qui est, poussin est très intelligent et très beau, quand il aura l'âge, ce sera sans doute un bourreau des cœurs mais il n'a vraiment aucun goût vestimentaire, je le crains, et je ne vais pas laisser mon poussin s'habiller comme l'as de pique quand même, il est mon filleul, mon fils en tout sauf en sang, il doit montrer un certain standing, et …"

Vraiment intarissable son boss, incroyable, et aussi, ses surnoms débiles, Mumus pour son mari et poussin pour son fils … si il ne savait pas qu'il était un homme aussi important (et accessoirement qu'il pouvait lui casser les deux jambes à coup de batte si ça lui disait), alors jamais il ne l'aurait respecté.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco sorti de la réunion exténué. La réunion en elle-même avait été vraiment très intéressante et instructive mais entendre par la suite plein d'histoire cocasse ou drôle sur telle ou telle situation avec Mumus et poussin … il était mort de fatigue … et toujours aussi frustré qu'en rentrant dans la salle de réunion, ce soir encore il irait en boite, il devait à tout pris tirer son coup sinon il allait exploser.

Draco en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit quelque chose qui le cloua sur place. Dans le jardin, sur un ban, la bombe sexuelle brune écrivait quelque chose sur un bloc.

Draco se dépêcha de sortir et de faire le tour de la maison pour arriver jusqu'au jardin. Il arriva doucement derrière son bel inconnu et vit qu'il n'écrivait pas, il dessinait, et bien encore. Il se positionna derrière le brun et regarda son dessin, il avait représenté le saule pleureur qui était dans la propriété, mais le dessin semblait magique, comme si les branches bougeaient au grès du vent, vraiment magnifique.

L'inconnu dût sentir une présence derrière lui car il se retourna :

"Oh !

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Je m'appelle Draco.

-Harry" et Harry se leva pour lui serrer la main. Il avait la main toute douce, Draco fondait.

"Hum, superbe dessin.

-Merci.

-Non, je suis sincère, c'est très fidèle et vraiment vivant.

-C'est gentil merci.

-…

-…

-Euh, tu habite ici ?

-Oui …

-Je reviendrais souvent, peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir …

-Bien sur, on se recroisera sans doute dans la maison. Salut." Et Harry s'en alla.

Draco était époustouflé, ce gars était sublime, c'était un talentueux artiste, il avait la douceur des anges, autant dans la voix, que dans les gestes ou encore de part la texture de sa peau et aussi … il était tout bonnement adorable. Draco reparti tout rêveur chez lui.

Le soir venu, Draco ne put pas sortir. Malgré les encouragements et menaces de ses amis, il ne le voulu pas. Ses pensées étaient habitées par un beau jeune homme svelte et petit, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Il resta toute la soirée assis sur son canapé, à boire un verre de scotch et à fixer le vide, pour laisser son esprit se repaître de son fantasme.

Le lendemain, Draco parti à la réunion journalière avec le sourire aux lèvres, il avait hâte de recroisé son ange brun. A la fin de la réunion, il se dépêcha de sortir pour essayer de recroiser Harry mais malheureusement, il se fit rattraper avant de quitter la salle par le second du chef qui voulait lui confier une mission de grande importance. Sur tout le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, il discuta des modalités de la mission, résultat, quand il s'installa, Draco n'avait pas vu Harry et il partait en mission pour deux semaines …

Draco s'en alla le cœur en peine et en espérant revenir au plus vite dans cette maison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? j'espère que oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.

Bonne continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Parrain.

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques persos.

Bonjour, comme d'hab', j'ai fais cette fic pour me divertir et j'espère qu'elle vous divertira aussi. N'hésitez pas à me reviewver si vous aimer. Merci et bonne lecture.

Et merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles m'ont fait super plaisir :Ludwing, Paprika Star, Sati-san, Ingrid, Phenixnoir, Zaika et Karasu666. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous laisser un petit mot personnalisé à tous et toutes mais ne veut plus à priori alors je me contente de vous remercier de cette façon. Merci encore pour vos encouragements, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco était énervé. Il revenait d'une mission d'un mois. Une mission toute simple qui ne devait durer que deux semaines et qui était d'une simplicité enfantine c'était brusquement compliquée et avait durée bien plus longtemps. Suivant les ordres, il revenait à la maison du boss pour faire son rapport alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, rentré chez lui pour prendre une douche. Il n'en avait pas prise une depuis une semaine déjà mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Il se gara et monta sur le perron où l'attendait le second du boss. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et le conduisit au bureau du boss. Draco fit son rapport au boss et, quand il en sorti, il avait encore plus transpiré que durant la dernière semaine. Le boss avait voulu connaître tous ses faits et gestes pour en comprendre les conséquences et les tenants et aboutissants, pour savoir ou la mission avait dérapée, pourquoi et qu'est-ce que lui, Draco, avait fait pour rattraper la situation. Au final, quand Draco sorti, il était déjà 20 h.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée quand il eut la surprise de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir devant lui et, plus grande surprise encore, elle s'ouvrit sur Harry. Harry s'immobilisa en voyant qui il y avait devant lui puis lui fit un sourire :

"Ah, salut Draco, ça va ?

-Oui, super, et toi ?

-Très bien, merci.

-…

-Euh, tu te fais pousser la barbe ?

-Euh, non, pas spécialement, c'est juste que je ne me suis pas rasé depuis un certain temps, c'est tout.

-Ah, ça te va bien.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, ça te va bien, enfin je te préfère normalement, mais ça te vas bien quand même.

-Merci" déclara Draco en se grattant sa barbe de 5 jours. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire, en essayant de faire en sorte que ce soit philosophique, drôle ou encore anecdotique quand Harry commença à renifler puis dit :

"Quel est cette odeur ? Tu sens ?" Draco se mit à rougir violement et se gratta la nuque, gêné. Harry remarqua son trouble puis rougit aussi et dit :

"Oh, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que …

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est vrai que je ne sens pas la rose, navré.

-Ne le soit pas, je suis vraiment navré, pardon, ça ne se fait pas, ce n'était pas poli ni agréable pour toi, je suis …

-Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas. Bon, je te laisse. Excuse-moi." Puis il poussa légèrement Harry et se précipita vers sa voiture. Il monta en voiture et la démarra, puis sorti de la propriété. Il eut juste le temps de voir dans le rétro Harry sur le seuil de la maison le regardant partir avant de tourner dans la rue.

Harry se sentait mal, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal ou de le vexer. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Draco quant à lui était plutôt vexé. Il n'avait pas pu prendre de douche depuis une semaine et manger depuis trois jours et on lui en faisait la réflexion dès son arrivé, merci bien. En plus, ça venait de Harry. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait envoyé bouler mais là, il ne pouvait rien dire, Harry avait raison, il chlinguait. Déçu et en colère, Draco se promis d'être sublime à leur prochaine rencontre et de le mettre dans son lit. Il y avait pensé pendant sa mission et avait décidé qu'il le voulait LUI et que grâce à lui, il dévoilerait au monde son homosexualité. Il souhaitait être sa première fois et que Harry soit la sienne, ils le méritaient tous les deux. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Draco rentra chez lui prendre douche, dîner et dodo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le chef avait accordé à Draco une semaine de repos pour qu'il se remette de sa mission. Draco en profita pour faire une petite remise en forme, massage, relaxation, il remis aussi à jour sa garde-robe pour impressionner Harry. Il se coupa la barbe bien sur, mais laissa ses cheveux aussi long, il trouvait que ça lui donnait un air sexy. Pour finir, il décida de retourner en boite. Il avait VRAIMENT besoin de se vider. Il mis un costume bleu ciel qui rehaussait son teint pâle et ses yeux orage. Il laissa sa chemise largement ouverte, laissant deviner son torse musclé et bien fait et laissant apparaître une chaîne d'argent.

Il se rendit en boite avec ses amis Blaise et Pansy qui l'interrogèrent sur sa soudaine absence. Bien sur, Draco ne dit rien et les entraîna sur les pistes de danse. Ils dansèrent pendant des heures en buvant des boissons alcoolisées puis finalement, décidèrent de faire une pose. Draco avait bien sur réussi à pêcher une bombe avec qui il comptait finir la nuit. Il s'excusa auprès de sa conquête (Beverly), qui ne demandait rien de mieux que de se glisser dans son caleçon, et parti au toilette pour se vider la vessie. Sur le chemin, il cogna contre quelqu'un qui sortait des toilettes. Il allait lui gueuler dessus quand il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une paire d'yeux vert émeraude magnifique. Il se repris et lui fit un grand sourire, l'heure du retour était arrivée :

"Bonsoir Harry.

-Oh, Draco, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Je t'en pris, ce n'est rien." Draco prenait soin de parler d'une voix basse et langoureuse, qu'il savait être irrésistible.

"Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien, merci … excuse-moi encore pour ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa je suis désolé, je …

-Non, laisse, tu avais raison, je ne sentais pas bon.

-Oui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te le faire remarquer …

-Laisse je te dis … j'ai bien été vexé sur le coup, je l'admets, mais après tout, tu avais raison … et puis … je sens bien meilleur maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?" Déclara Draco en prenant la main de Harry et en le tirant vers lui. Le visage de Harry atterrit pile dans le cou de Draco et celui-ci en profita pour humer son odeur … hum, pêche et vanille. Harry avait le visage écarlate mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Draco savait reconnaître sa chance quand il la voyait passé aussi prit-il sa voix la plus basse et la plus rauque pour lui demander :

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que je sens mauvais ?

-…N …Non, pas … pas du tout" bégaya Harry. Draco resserra son bras qu'il avait passé autour de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui et allait rajouter quelque chose quand une voix se fit entendre à leur côté :

"Harry, ça va ? Tu as fais un malaise ?" Draco tourna la tête et lança un regard glacial et fort peu engageant à la jeune rousse qui venait de s'immiscer dans son tête-à-tête. Harry se dégagea et se tourna vers la rouquine :

"Euh, non, tout va bien Ginny, merci, je discutais juste avec Draco … Draco je te présente Ginny, c'est une de mes meilleurs amies, Ginny voici Draco, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu." Ginny était visiblement vexée que Harry ne la considère QUE comme une amie et Draco était vexé que Harry ne trouve rien de mieux que ça pour le désigné. Draco et Ginny se foudroyèrent du regard pendant bien deux ou trois minutes puis Ginny lui fit un énorme sourire puis se tourna vers Harry pour dire :

"Allez viens Harry, je veux danser, tu m'invites ?" Harry lançait des regards à Draco, il préférait manifestement rester à discuter avec Draco que de danser avec la rouquine. Draco allait s'interposer quand Beverly cru bon de pointer son nez :

"Draco chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu viens danser ?" Déclara t'elle avant de prendre appuis sur le dos de Draco pour lancer un regard dédaigneux sur Harry et Ginny. Harry lança un regard méprisant sur la jeune femme puis le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire :

"Oui Draco, va donc danser avec ta petite amie, nous nous reverrons bien plus tard." Puis il pris le bras de Ginny et la conduisit vers la piste de danse. Pendant sa marche, Ginny se retourna une dernière fois et lança un regard moqueur et victorieux à Draco par-dessus son épaule. "Quelle peste" pensa Draco, puis il fut lui aussi tirer vers la piste de danse. Toute la soirée, il guetta Harry mais n'en trouva pas trace.

Le lendemain, Draco retourna chez son patron pour une réunion. Il chercha à nouveau Harry mais ne le vit pas. Hier, après le départ de Harry, il avait passé une mauvaise soirée. Sa nuit avait été bien meilleure par contre, Beverly était peut-être une peste mais elle suçait super bien et était très bonne au pieu. Moins frustré que depuis un certain temps, Draco alla en réunion.

Après celle-ci, il eut encore droit à un laïus d'une plombe par son patron sur son merveilleux fils et son splendide mari. Gavé à l'extrême, Draco sorti en furie de la pièce une fois la réunion officiellement fini. Par la fenêtre, il vit Harry qui dessinait, encore une fois assis sur son banc dans le jardin. Il se hâta de sortir et s'approcha de lui furtivement par derrière. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et pu voir son dessin. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une nature morte … c'était lui … et fichtrement bien dessiné encore. Draco eut un petit sourire au lèvre, il lui avait fait de l'effet finalement, puis annonça sa présence en se grattant la gorge. Harry sursauta et cacha rapidement les dessins en rabattant la couverture du bloc sur les pages et se tourna vers lui.

"Salut, qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ?

-M Moi ? Rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Euh, oui, rien de particulier. Ça va ?

-Oui, je te remercie.

-Excuse-moi pour hier, Ginny nous à interrompu très cavalièrement mais elle a toujours été très jalouse. Elle me considère comme son septième frère et est suspicieuse avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-Je vois" dit Draco en y croyant pas une seconde … le regard qu'il avait reçu n'était certainement pas celui d'une sœur protectrice …

"Ce n'est rien. Et excuse-moi d'être parti aussi comme ça, Beverly est un peu collante.

-Non, ta petite amie avait le droit de réclamer ta présence, je trouve ça normal" déclara Harry en détournant la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, juste un coup d'un soir.

-Ah, vraiment ?" Répondit Harry sur un ton qu'il essayait de faire passer pour in intéressé. Draco sourit, ce garçon était vraiment innocent et jouait très mal la comédie. C'était vraiment très drôle.

"Oui, elle ne voulait rien dire. Je n'étais pas amoureux. Et puis de toute façon, je les préfère un peu plus viril.

-Ah." Harry rougi. Un silence s'installa puis Draco décida de partir, trouvant que la séance d'aujourd'hui avait été suffisante. Il avait annoncé qu'il était sexuellement actif et qu'il préférait les hommes, mais surtout, il voulait manquer à Harry, qu'il fasse plein de dessin de lui. Le processus de manque avait déjà commencé la veille il semblerait, leur rencontre avait du lui trotter dans la tête toute la soirée.

"Bien, excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

-Oui, bien sur pas de problème.

-A la prochaine." Puis il se détourna et s'en alla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? j'espère que oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.

Bonne continuation.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Parrain.

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques persos.

Bonjour, comme d'hab', j'ai fais cette fic pour me divertir et j'espère qu'elle vous divertira aussi. N'hésitez pas à me reviewver si vous aimer. Merci et bonne lecture.

Et aussi, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenus et envoyés un message pour le deuxième chapitre :Eiko(x2, lol), Sati-san, Les Aviatrices et Zaika. Merci encore, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco s'était encore mis sur son 31 pour la réunion, non pas pour son chef, bien que ce soit un peu important, mais plutôt au cas ou il rencontrerait Harry. En sortant de la réunion, Draco était vraiment ravi, le chef lui demandait de plus en plus son opinion et, depuis sa dernière mission, il avait gagné des échelons et faisait presque parti des associés du boss. Quand il y repensait d'ailleurs, c'était bizarre cette appellation, quand il avait vu des films sur la mafia, le chef s'appelait "parrain" et celui-ci préférait qu'on l'appel "boss". Aujourd'hui, après la réunion, il avait demandé à son chef pourquoi il ne fallait pas l'appeler "parrain" et celui-ci lui répondit :

"Comme tu le sais, j'ai un filleul, je l'aime comme mon fils mais ce n'est pas mon fils, je lui ai demandé de m'appeler parrain, et je refuse que vous utilisiez le même terme que lui." Il regarda Draco et, voyant que Draco ne comprenait pas, il pris un exemple.

"Imagine que le terme à utiliser n'est pas "parrain" mais "papa", et que tu ai des enfants, est-ce que tu apprécierais que tes enfants et des hommes qui tue des humains sur tes ordres t'appèlent tous les deux de la même façon ?"

Devant la grimace de Draco, Sirius déclara :

"Tu as compris".

Son boss était vraiment fort, c'était vraiment un homme d'exception et Draco était fier de travailler à ses côtés. Tout content, Draco marchait dans les couloirs quand il tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Celui-ci releva la tête de son livre et fixa Draco. Celui-ci pris une démarche prédatrice et aborda Harry :

"Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour." Draco se rapprocha de Harry qui se colla contre le mur, se protégeant de son livre :

"Comment vas-tu Harry ?

-B…bien, et toi ?

-Très bien depuis que je te vois.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu étudie ?

-Euh, l'histoire, les rois Français.

-Vraiment ? Quelle période ?

-Je … j'ai un faible pour Louis XIII et Louis XIV.

-Oui, c'est très intéressant." Murmura Draco, les lèvres proches de celles de Harry.

"Ou … Oui, intéressant." Mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'en rajouter, Draco venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les caressa doucement puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis la happa … Harry n'en put plus et laissa échapper un gémissement. Draco posa son front sur celui de Harry et attendit que celui-ci reprenne contenance. Quand Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'il avait clos pour savourer le baiser, Draco lui fit un sourire puis lui murmura :

"Ça te dirais qu'on se retrouve quelque part ce soir ?

-Euh, désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir passé 19 heures.

-19 heures ?

-Oui, mes parents sont très protecteurs.

-Mais, je t'ai vu en boite pourtant …

-Oui, je n'ai le droit de sortir que le samedi soir, et c'est tout.

-Tu es très surveillé. Ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours se retrouver ici. Je viens quasiment tous les jours, nous aurons d'autres occasions, enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sur.

-Oui, bien sur, sans problème.

-Alors on se retrouve demain ?

-Hum hum.

-Alors à demain." Déclara Draco en lui donnant un dernier baiser furtif puis il parti.

Les jours suivants, Draco et Harry réussirent à se voir tous les jours. Ils échangeaient des baisers et parlaient beaucoup de tout. Mais au bout de presque un mois de flirt, Draco en voulut plus et murmura à Harry entre deux baisers :

"Est-ce qu'il n'y aurai pas un endroit tranquille ou on pourrait aller ?

-Hum hum, suis-moi." Harry pris la main de Draco et le conduisit dans un couloir adjacent au leur, puis une porte dans le couloir. Il l'ouvrit et fit rentrer Draco, ensuite il ferma la porte derrière eux.

"C'est un salon qui ne sert jamais, on ne sera pas dérangé" déclara Harry en prenant la main de Draco et en le conduisant vers le canapé. Il s'allongea sur celui-ci et Draco le recouvrit rapidement. Leur jeu reprirent. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine puis Draco passa sa main sous le chandail de Harry. Il lui caressa le ventre puis monta en frôlant ses flancs puis pinçant un de ses tétons. Harry gémi et soupira, quelle félicité …

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco changea de position et s'allongea sur le canapé, soulevant Harry pour qu'il le recouvre, il ne souhaitait pas l'étouffer. Ça avait été extraordinaire. Il le savait déjà, mais il était tellement étroit, ça avait été si bon, tellement extraordinaire. Il soupira et regarda Harry. Il lui avait enlevé ses lunettes pendant leurs ébats pour éviter qu'elles ne se brisent. Il était allongé de tout son long sur lui, la joue rougie reposait sur sa poitrine et écoutait les battements de cœurs calmants de Draco. Harry avait le visage rougie et une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait entièrement. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Un petit sourire heureux ornait ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. Draco ne put résister et lui releva la tête pour goûter à nouveau ses délicieuses lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte et que Harry souffrirait sans doute un peu mais il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, il le désirait tellement, et puis Harry n'avait pas eu l'air de protesté. Sans doute plus tard dans la journée par contre … Harry eut un frisson dans le baiser et Draco se pencha pour prendre sa veste et recouvrit Harry, pour lui éviter d'attraper mal. Quelle fantastique journée !

Harry et lui avaient recommencés a se câliné quand la porte sembla explosé. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, et des personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce, plusieurs d'entre eux avec des armes au poing. Harry et Draco sursautèrent, surpris et un peu apeurés par cette intrusion, mais Draco perdit rapidement des couleurs en voyant qui était entré dans la pièce.

Le boss était apparu et le fusillait du regard :

« Boss, je peux tout vous expliquer, je …

-Ah oui ? Tu comptes m'expliquer ce que tu fais sur un canapé nu avec mon poussin ?

-… votre quoi ?

-Mon filleul bougre d'âne. Je vais te tuer.

-Non parrain, attends, fais pas ça.

-Poussin, viens ici » La phrase avait été dite sur un ton inquiet par un homme svelte aux yeux mordorés qui accompagnait le boss. Après réflexion, Draco avait déduit que ça devait être le fameux Mumus. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et Draco lui fit un sourire et un signe de tête, il ne souhaitait pas que Harry soit puni par sa faute. Harry soupira puis se leva, laissant glisser sa veste sur le sol. Il s'avança, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, vers ses « parents », la mine un peu abattue et déçue. Draco senti une pointe de culpabilité lui vriller le cœur quand il remarqua que Harry avait une traînée de sang qui lui coulait le long des jambes. Il y avait vraiment été trop fort pour une première fois. Ce sang n'échappa pas non plus au boss et à Mumus. Ils firent tous les deux la grimace puis le boss lui lança un regard furieux. Il enleva sa veste hors de pris et la mis sur les épaules de Harry, faisant fi du sang, puis Mumus la lui réajusta. Il fit un sourire à Harry, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front puis il le mena à l'extérieur de la pièce. Harry se retourna et tenta de protesté mais un regard de son parrain lui fit tourner la tête et s'en aller, la tête basse. En sortant, Draco remarqua que des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Harry. Il espéra que Harry n'aurait rien, il ne souhaitait pas que Harry garde un plus mauvais souvenir de sa première fois, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se revoient un jour. Harry serait encore plus surveillé, et lui, dormirait sans doute profondément au fond d'un lac, avec de confortables chaussures en béton à sa taille, gracieuseté du boss.

Le boss attendit que Harry et Mumus disparurent puis il fit fermer la porte par un garde. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Je t'ai fais confiance, je t'ai intégré à mon cercle privé, j'allais faire de toi un associé et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? En séduisant et en couchant avec mon poussin ?

-Boss, je peux vous assurer que je ne savais pas qui il était …

-Ah parce que je n'en parle pas assez d'après toi ?

-Non, mais vu la manière dont vous en parliez, je pensais qu'il était plus jeune, je croyais que c'était un jeune enfant, je n'avais jamais imaginé que …

-C'EST un jeune enfant. Il n'a que 17 ans, il est encore mineur et toi tu …

-Je ne savais pas, je vous le jure, je n'étais pas au courant, si j'avais su …

-Quoi, tu n'aurais rien fait ?

-Non, mais si j'avais su que c'était votre fils, je vous aurais demandé l'autorisation et si j'avais sur qu'il était mineur, j'aurais attendu sa majorité … Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal boss, croyez-moi, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser sur moi, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal …

-Vraiment ? Alors c'était quoi ses traces de sang sur lui ? » Draco ne su quoi dire et baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter la personne qu'il respectait le plus, après Harry. Il l'avait déçu et il s'était déçu, comment avait-il pu ? Il était vraiment affreux. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyé plus longtemps sur son sort que deux gardes le saisirent par les bras et le tirèrent hors de la maison avait de le balancer dans un coffre de voiture, nu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilà, c'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait dans ce hangar sur les quais, battu et à moitié nu, mais vraiment il ne regrettait rien. Il avait savouré et, quand la torture était trop forte pour lui, il se souvenait de la douceur des lèvres de Harry et il savourait encore.

Tout de même, il avait pensé que ça durerait moins longtemps. D'après le temps qu'il voyait défilé par les fenêtres hautes du hangar, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'on le faisait souffrir. Il avait pensé qu'on le tabasserait puis qu'on le jetterait dans le port, mais à priori, son boss préférait le faire mourir de douleur ou de langueur.

Après une semaine et deux jours de torture, peu après midi sans doute, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Draco attendit une nouvelle séance de torture mais le boss était présent aujourd'hui, peut-être voulait il lui-même torturer aujourd'hui. Mais étrangement, deux hommes l'entourèrent et lui enlevèrent ses liens, le remirent sur pied. Draco, peu habitué, failli tombé mais les gorilles le rattrapèrent. Le boss lui envoya un regard noir et se retourna, sortant du hangar. Les hommes le suivirent, Draco compris, toujours supporté par les deux gorilles. On le lança contre un mur puis il tomba au sol et un des gorilles sorti un tuyau d'arrosage de nul part et ouvrit la vanne, arrosant abondamment Draco. Tiens, c'était nouveau ça, peut-être que le boss voulait le faire mourir d'une pneumonie. On l'arrosa bien 10 minutes puis l'eau cessa. Draco put reprendre son souffle mais on le retourna pour exposé son dos marqué au boss et ses hommes. La douche froide et « vivifiante » repris pendant 10 bonnes nouvelles minutes. A moitié noyé, Draco profita de d'une pose pour essayer de sortir l'eau de ses poumons.

On le releva puis on lui enleva son seul rempart au regard des autres, son pantalon, puis on lui fit faire une nouvelle douche, mais cette fois de désinfectant. Pour une nouvelle torture, celle-ci était très efficace, c'était extrêmement douloureux sur ses plaies ouvertes. On lui appliqua aussi des pansements un peu partout (une autre épreuve douloureuse, quelle affreuse torture, le boss est vraiment un sadique) puis on lui passa un costume. Il fut ensuite lancé dans une limousine. En relevant la tête, il vit que le boss était assis à côté de lui.

« Mais …

-SILENCE. Si jamais je t'entends de tout le trajet, je te tue, c'est clair ?

-…

-Bien » Puis le boss repris la contemplation de la route. Draco se rassit mieux sur les sièges, bien que sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais, puis résuma ce qui c'était passé. Il s'était fait torturer, puis on l'avait « lavé » puis « soigné », bien que tout cela avait plutôt ressemblé à une torture, puis on l'avait habillé et maintenant, on l'emmenait visiblement quelque part. Draco était halluciné.

Après 45 minutes de silence, alors que la propriété du boss était en vue, le boss prit la parole :

« Tu as vraiment de la chance, estime-toi heureux.

-Mais …

-J'aurais pu te tuer, c'était légitime après ce que tu avais fait, mais tu as deux voies avec toi qui comptes plus pour moi que toutes les voies des saints. Comporte-toi bien et si jamais j'entends que tu t'es mal comporté d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te tuerais, vu ?

-Oui boss. » Et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la voiture. Draco ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qu'il se passait mais ne chercha pas plus loin, il avait un sursis, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

La voiture s'arrêta et le boss en sorti. Il laissa la porte ouverte donc Draco sorti de ce côté aussi et à peine avait-il posé un pied par terre qu'on lui fonça dessus. Il tomba à terre mais en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes et un corps chaleureux contre lui, il ne chercha pas plus loin et répondit fougueusement au baiser. Comme Harry lui avait manqué, son odeur, son souffle, sa présence … Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de la torpeur et ils se relevèrent.

Le boss et Mumus les regardaient tous les deux. Mumus souriait, mais Draco pouvait voir que s'il faisait du mal à Harry, Mumus le tuerait sans état d'âme. Le boss le fusillait du regard puis rajusta son veston, sourit à Mumus puis le pris par la taille pour le mener à l'intérieur. Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

« Que c'est-il passé ?

-Avec l'aide de Remus, j'ai réussi à convaincre parrain que j'étais amoureux de toi et que je ne voulais pas te perdre alors il t'as fait revenir … Mais tu es blessé ?

-Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vas-tu toi ?

-Bien.

-Vraiment ? Tu saignais pourtant.

-Je vais bien, merci, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, on t'as fais revenir pour un dîner en famille, en repas en couple en quelque sorte, toi et moi et parrain avec Remus. Ça te va ?

-Tout me va tant que c'est prés de toi. » Déclara Draco, une flamme dans les yeux. Il embrassa Harry et lui emboîta le pas pour qu'il le conduise jusqu'à la salle à mangé. Grâce à Harry, il avait la vie sauve et avait retrouvé sa liberté, et avec un peu de chance, sa position aussi. Le seul point noir était qu'il risquait de mourir s'il faisait le moindre mal à Harry mais ça ne risquait pas de trop le perturber. Il aurait donné sa vie pour Harry alors rester sa vie avec lui ET avoir la vie sauve et une bonne situation, c'était comme sa qu'il avait imaginé sa vie parfaite depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit brun.

Bon sang qu'il l'aimait.

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est la fin de cette fic, alors, alors, alors ?

Bonne continuation.


End file.
